Let us Meet Again
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Americas and Germanys first meeting was on the battlefield where her elder brother Prussia was helping America gain his freedom and independence from England alongside Spain and France. FemGermany


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**A oneshot idea that I've been playing around with. That Alfred first met Germany on his battlefield when Prussia was helping with alongside France and Spain to gain his independence. **

**This fic also features a Female Germany just because I love it so much.**

**Anyway enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

He first saw her crouching at the campfire. Her uniform gave nothing away to her body and the only part that was visible was her braid coming out from under her hat.

He couldn't be sure but he was certain that blue eyes had lifted and met his before turning back to the fire.

Alfred bit his lip lightly as he turned to Spain sitting next to him.

"Um Spain?" he asked.

The Spaniard turned to him with a smile. "Si, Alfred?"

Alfred motioned with his head towards the figure sitting a few fee t away. "Who is that?"

Spain looked for a moment to which he was referring to before answering "That's Germany, Prussia's younger sibling."

"Germany?"

Spain nodded. "A new country and rather small at the moment. But as Prussia is saying the land will grow and Germany will be a powerful nation."

That did seem like something Prussia would say.

Spain nudged him slightly towards Germany. "Go on and talk. Since the both of you will be powerful nations one day its better to make friends now and maybe even allies in the future."

Nodding Alfred stood and walked to where Germany was sitting.

He stood next to Germany, who hadn't moved a single inch except to look to the side where he was to see who he was, and said "Hello, my name is America."

There was no response from Germany. Alfred frowned slightly. He didn't know English? Maybe French then.

"Bonjour ja mapp-" he started before being interrupted by Germany who said "I understand English." in a slightly accented tone.

The voice was feminine.

Germany was a girl.

Alfred started slightly as he looked closer at Germany. Now he could see the slightly gentler features on her face and shoulders that her uniform hid.

He swallowed nervously and looked back to where Spain, and France who had joined him, smiled encouragingly.

He shifted slightly. He had never met a girl nation before, it had always been boys.

Struggling to remember everything he had learned about being a gentleman he asked "May I sit next to you?"

Germany shrugged. "It's your land. Do as you wish."

Taking that as a yes Alfred gingerly sat down next to her. Germany didn't look up at him but continued to look at the fire.

"Are you alright? You seem rather sad." he said, his voice accenting slightly the way England's words were.

This time Germany did look at him weirdly. "Why are you talking like that? I heard you before, you don't talk like that."

Alfred tried to stammer out a response only for Germany to sigh and say "It's because I'm a girl isn't it? Well I am no ordinary girl and I expect you to treat me no different than you would a male nation."

"But we men are supposed to treat girls-"

"Like beings below your so called place all because we lack an appendage between our legs?" Germany interrupted.

At Alfred blank look she sighed and said "I meant the penis. You feel superior to women because we don't have a penis."

Alfred blushed slightly at her bluntness when she noticed that she chuckled lightly. "I apologize. Living with Prussia has made me take on some of his personality."

"I bet." Alfred said thinking back to his trainings with Prussia.

They fell into a slightly more comfortable silence when Alfred said "Anyway I never really introduced myself. I am America but you can also call me Alfred."

Germany looked amused now. "I know who you are. I am helping fight for you, you know?"

"Right, right. So what's yours?" he asked.

"Germany." she answered curtly.

Alfred waited for a moment before prompting "And your human name?"

"I…would rather not tell you."

Alfred started slightly. "Why not?"

Germany shrugged. "I simply have no desire to. Human names are not important; it's your nation name that people will remember. And fear." she added an afterthought.

"But I told you mine." Alfred haggled.

"You told me yours willingly. I made no promise to tell you are you told me." Germany said. Was that a bit of smugness in her voice?

Alfred pouted slightly but decided to drop the subject.

He noticed when she coughed into her fist slightly, her entire body convulsing.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Germany nodded as she coughed once more into her fist. "I'm just slightly sick." she finally said. "I am finally getting better. I was sick for a long time."

"If your sick why are you here?" Alfred asked.

"Because I need the experience of war." she answered. That answer smelled kinda like…

"Prussia dragged you here didn't he?" Alfred asked quietly.

Germany hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. "I came willingly however."

"Because you want to please your brother."

Germany sighed. "That too. However he is right. I need the experience of war and all that it brings. I need to be trained and ready for the future. My future."

Alfred smiled. "The future huh?" he asked slightly as he leaned back on his palms.

"What do you think the future holds for us? The future strongest nations in the world." Alfred asked.

Germany chuckled again. "The future strongest nations in the world? That sounds rather nice."

Alfred nodded as he looked to the sky. "I know its going to happen. We'll be strong, the strongest there has ever been."

"Just be careful not to fall." Germany warned.

"I won't. That's cause I'll have some of the best bosses in the world. They'll make sure we don't fall." Alfred said confidentially.

He looked at Germany and smiled. "The American and Germany Empire. Kinda has a nice ring to it."

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for saying this but it rather seems that you're asking me to be your ally."

Alfred grinned. "Maybe I am."

Germany smiled at him. "I'll think about accepting."

Alfred bounced in his seat slightly. When their eyes met they started to laugh quietly until it was full blown out.

"What are we laughing at?" she asked.

Alfred paused for a moment. "I have no clue."

That just caused them to laugh harder until they were clutching their sides.

Someone clearing their throat behind them suddenly caused them to stop laughing and turn around.

There stood Prussia with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Germany and America shrugged.

Prussia smiled thinly his eyes never leaving Alfreds face. "America. Your not planning on doing something with my little sister are you?"

Alfred shook his head. "We were just talking."

"Good, good." his eyes still didn't leave Alfreds. "You two should be friends."

He clapped his hands together suddenly. "Come on West. Your training is now beginning."

Germany nodded and stood up. He bowed her head slightly towards Alfred. "See you."

"See you too Germany." Alfred said waving his hand.

Prussia turned and walked away. Germany started to follow but hesitated.

She suddenly looked back at Alfred. "Louise."

"What?"

There was a faint blush on her face now. "My human name. It's Louise."

Alfred smiled. "Then I'll see you later Louise."

Louise nodded. "Later could mean either on the battlefield once more here, or in the future. Or at a world meeting."

"How about both?" Alfred suggested.

Louise smiled. "I think I would like that."

With that she turned and left.

'_Let us meet once again in the future.' _they thought at the same time.

However the next time fate would bring them to one another it would unfortunately be on the battlefield on opposite sides in a world war.

**You can take this either way you want. A relationship fic or just a friendship fic.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
